Merci Pour Le Venin
by Annie and Bella
Summary: I was finally what I had always dreamed of becoming. It was all I ever wanted. But though gained something, I lost one too Edward. I had risked everything my family and friends…my life. And, now, for what? SEQUEL to Till Death Never Us Part
1. Preface

Originally, this was a chapter for another story I wrote that I never submitted. Oh well. Anyhoo, I've had this short chapter for a long time (like forever!)...thought I'd use it. So yeah...its short and not much. Still, enjoy.

* * *

Preface

I could hear my own heartbeat stop. I knew then I was dead. It was quiet and my eyes only saw pitch black. I was alone. But there was pain, unbelievably agonizing pain. The fire was there, again, but enflaming my entire body- burning every inch of my skin, the inside of me, everything.

No, I couldn't be dead.

But dying.

Yes, I felt the flames sear my skin, eat away at my flesh. It worked its way into my insides, plunging into my heart to end my life. Now, it was just finishing me.

"Edward, _look_." It was Carlisle's voice.

"She…She's breathing."

It was Edward. Edward was there. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

I couldn't move, too paralyzed to even speak. The fire's burning grip held me still, unable to answer to Edward. The pain seemed to dissolve away as I felt his hand slip into mine.

I was alive.

Despite all the agony, I was relieved, happy, to be alive; for now I could spend the rest of my life with him.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, for all eternity." He whispered.

Yes…eternity.

_So,_ I thought_, I'm a vampire._


	2. Left Behind

Discalimer: The characters, settings, etc all belongs to Ms. Meyer and her brilliant work.

Summary: I was finally what I had always dreamed of becoming. It was all I ever wanted. But though gained something, I lost one too; Edward. I had risked everything; my family and friends…my_ life_. And, now, for what?

A/N: If you haven't read _**Till Death Never Us Part**_ yet, I suggest you do so before reading this. Of course, if you are too lazy to read the whole story, then go to the chapters titled 'Dieing' and 'Bella' then maybe the one after...its short.  
Also, the title for _this _story may change later. _**Merci Pour Le Venin**_ is french for "Thank you for the vemon" (which is also a song from My Chemical Romance and is on the back of the cover of their first album, _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love_) and, as of now, I don't know whether or not it will have anything to do with the story. Well, I hope you enjoy. I've been quite distracted lately so this isn't my best work.  
And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and messaged us from our previous and present stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you!! XOXOXO  
Again, enjoy!!

* * *

**Merci Pour Le Venin  
By: Annie **

Chapter I:  
Left Behind

The first thing I focused on was the chandelier in Alice's room. I moved to sit upright on what I realized was her bed. Everywhere I looked was clouded, but though I could barely see and the room was almost completely dark, I could tell the room was empty. No one was there; not even Edward.

I looked across the room spotting a mirror hanging on the wall. I strained to see my reflection, wanting to see the changes from my transformation. It startled me to clearly see myself in the mirror, if you could call the two, bright red eyes staring back at me 'myself'. Other than the reflection of the newborn vampire in the mirror…I was alone.

Or…was I? From what I could tell, a muffled sound came from the bedroom doorway; a voice, low and strained. I looked around, my vision still slightly unclear. A hand then touched my arm. For a second, I had thought it was Edward, but the touch of the fingers gently gripping my wrist was warm. I made out the face to be my father. Merely I starred, disappointed to see the figure of Charlie.

"Bella…Can you hear me?"

Dad? What? Where was Edward? The Cullens?!

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

I didn't respond at first. I kept starring at him though not looking at him directly in the eye, afraid of what he might see in mine. Slowly I nodded and moved off the bed keeping my head down. "Where's Edward…" I mumbled. I walked out of the room and stood at the edge of the stairway. I called his name, starting to feel the panic and worry instinctively take over.

"Bella!" Charlie hollered.

Ignoring Charlie, I listened for an answer; a response from anyone of the Cullens.

There was no reply. Nothing but the echo of my own voice.

I raced to the kitchen, Edward's room, the dining area…and the living room. There, everything (with the little furnisher they had) was in disorder and ruin. The small sofa was ripped, an end table crushed, their tiny lamp shattered and their drapes and everything else in shambles. Everything wrecked, as if there was a battle of some sort.

I began to cry, though they were tearless sobs. Hearing the footsteps of Charlie running down the stairs, I slipped into the shadows.

"Don't you hide from me young lady! You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home about what's happened here!"

What had happened here?

I felt panicked again. Was it my fault they were gone? Did they leave? Were they…taken? Dead? Had my becoming a vampire had anything to do with this?

Yes, of course.

I had risked everything; my family and friends…my life. And, now, for what?


	3. The Journal

**A/N: Not to fear, chapter two is here! Hee hee... Like I said before, this isnt my best writing. It may feel a little rushed so let me know. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter II: The Journal

I sat at the bottom of the stairway while Charlie stood next to me for comfort. Once I had calmed down, I began to think properly, trying to figure what had happened. Knowing Edward and the Cullens, they wouldn't leave without notice.

"Do…you know what's happened here?" He asked, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Leaning up against the stair's banister, I shook my head. "No…" His question would've made cry, that is, if I could.

"He was never good for you, Bells…" He then said.

"Dad, don't."

"All I'm saying-"

I cut him off with a harsh tone before he could finish. "I don't care…I don't want to hear it."

He sighed, walking away. While Charlie wandered about the house, I went back to contemplating on the situation.

The first thought that came to mind was Victoria. I knew she was out for revenge; to kill for the loss of James, her mate. But she had wanted me instead of Edward. And, if she had broken into the Cullen's home, she alone would have had no chance against the entire Cullen family. She could have snatched me while I lay helplessly in bed...but it would have been only too easy.

"Dirty bastard, that Edward." I heard my father say. I thought he was beside me; the sound of his voice so near.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed, jumping up furiously. But as I stood, Charlie was no where in sight. Seconds later, he came running around from the dinning room and yelling, "What? What happened?!"

I stopped for a moment, stumped by how far away he had been.

"Don't…don't you dare talk about Edward like that!" I cried, a low growl ripping from my throat.

He seemed taken back by this.

"Bella, I never said-"

"Stop…just…"

I ran up the stairs back to Alice's room. I felt like a child, running away from their parents with anger and frustration. I knew they wouldn't just leave and I wanted to hold onto that thought. But the overwhelming evidence brought down my confidence in the idea. Her room spun around me as I entered. I never had such a bad temper before, but it was like Edward leaving all over again. I kicked the bed, forgetting my strength, which skidded across the bedroom floor. Alice's bed hit the wall with a loud _crash!_

"Bella!" Charlie roared from the sound of the bed colliding with the wall.

I collapsed onto the floor, putting my face to my hands. I looked back up, wishing I could cry.

Then…something caught my eye; a book.

It laid where the bed use to stand. As I picked it up, I noticed the old leather dressed around it…and Edward's name printed across the binding. It read:

_'Journal of Edward Anthony Masen' _

I opened the journal to its first page. Elegant handwriting was written across the tattered page in the form of a letter.

_My Dearest Edward, _

_May all your most fond and cherished memories be saved within these pages. Happy Birthday, My Dear.  
I love you always. _

_Mom_

I flipped through the worn pages, seeing the penmanship had changed to Edward's. He wrote about the snow in December, about a dog he'd seen by the pond on a Thursday morning, the friends he met after school. He also wrote about the draft for World War I…and about the influenza epidemic where they each were becoming ill. He didn't write after that, but his mother did. Apparently, she had written in the hospital. Dr. Carlisle was mentioned a few times. And towards the end, she wrote about how she knew she didn't have much time left…and that Edward could be saved. She even wrote, _'I know Carlisle can save him.'_ There was one last line at the bottom, written with an unsteady hand. It was her last note to Edward.

_Edward, no mother can be happier than I, knowing that their child is alive. You reading this means that you can live life your again. Take care and know that we will always love you. _

The page was stained with what could have been tears. In the corner it was dated, 1918.

Edward wrote on, months after he had been changed. Esme and Carlisle's names were spotted several times. Then came a section where pages had been torn out of the book.

I kept flipping through it, until I saw recent dates…written by Edward only about a week from today.

_I hadn't written in my journal in a long while. The last time I recorded anything was some time before we moved into Forks. This is probably the only thing that I have from my childhood…_

It was dated August 7th.

I read from there to August 11th, where he had written about my dream. I remembered it, at the time thinking it was real. But…Edward and I had interacted with each other.

"_It's not you…" she then said, "It's me…"_

It all came back to me. And I knew…it _was_ me; I had allowed myself to talk with Edward. Could I read minds like Edward can? No, I could more. Communicate…

I decided to dwell on this matter at another time. There was one last entry in Edward's journal and I had a feeling it held clues to why they had disappeared.

_(August 12th) _

_Bella, somehow, was able to converse with me through our minds again. Knowing that she was alive, remembering, and completely fine…I want her to wake. She told me that she would never have the chance to dream again. So, I let her. Since its midnight, as a human she would normally be sleeping, so I told her to go ahead a rest…for one last time. _

_Now, my waiting comes to an end. I will see my Bella in the morning._

I realized August twelfth was today. Something had to have happened between last night and when I woke up. I then noticed he wrote more that morning, so I read on…

_(August 12th Later…)_

_I have a feeling Bella is just teasing me now. I'm becoming impatient. It was so much easier waking her up as a human… _

He wrote on and on about me and the plans he had for the both of us. His writing came to a sudden stop, not even completing the last sentence. There was ink bleeding through the back of the page. I turned to the back and there was a message from Edward…to me.

_To Bella. I'm writing as fast as I can. The Quileute are here. Alice didn't see them. I don't think they've come for you; only us. There are too many of them. Jacob can help you find us. _

_I love you…Be safe._

I reread the note, feeling dizzy and sick. It took a while for the information to sink in. Then, I knew what had to be done. _'Jacob can help you find us.'_ I needed Jacob.

I grabbed the Edward's journal and headed down the stairs. Emotions were swarming inside me; anger, worry, fear...But they weren't enough to stop me.

"Dad…" I called. He came from the living room and looked up. "Dad, was Billy here this morning?"

"Yes…" He nodded, a little startled by my change in behavior.

"W-was Jake there?"

"No he wasn't. Sam and the others were though…well, except Jake of course. Billy said they had stuff to do in the town."

"What, exactly, did they have to do?" I asked, though I already knew what they had done.

Charlie shrugged, and then suddenly changed the subject. "Hey, Bells, we should get you home."

"No!" I said a little louder than I expected, "I…I need Jacob, Dad."

He folded his arms, and sighed. I began again before he had the chance to speak. "He can help me find Edward!"

Charlie seemed to scowl at his name. "Isabella, I don't know what _he's_ done to you here, why you've been gone…But the boy left you. Again! Left you lying on that bed alone…and when I come looking for you, I find this?!" He gestured to the living room. "Obviously, something's happened here! When I walked through that door, my first thought seeing this mess was that you were harmed. I don't want you around this. You will come home now, young lady!"

His voice was low, strained…but he shook with anger.

"No, Dad…please try to understand. I have to-"

"Bella…" He said, shaking his head.

"I need to find Jake. Do you know where he is? Or was?"

Whether he didn't know or didn't want to say, Charlie did not answer. He seemed scared, though, now we both were. Since there was no point in arguing and it was wasting time, I marched toward the front door. At the moment, though, whether my father knew I was a vampire or not, didn't matter to me. Finding Jacob and Edward were my only concerns.

"Bella, he left you." He whispered, trying to use this to bring me home.

"He didn't leave me."

I grinned for a moment, slightly turning to see Charlie.

"He loves me." I said, and ran out the front door with great speed. As the wind whipped through my hair, I held a smile upon my face, knowing that the words I spoke were true.


	4. Jacob

A/N: So this chapter is mostly dialogue...but it'll (hopefully) give you an explaination of what's going on.

* * *

**_Where we left off..._**

_To Bella. I'm writing as fast as I can. The Quileute are here. Alice didn't see them. I don't think they've come for you; only us. There are too many of them. Jacob can help you find us. _

_I love you…Be safe._

"Bella, he left you."

"He didn't leave me."

I grinned for a moment, slightly turning to see Charlie.

"He loves me." I said, and ran out the front door with great speed. As the wind whipped through my hair, I held a smile upon my face, knowing that the words I spoke were true.

* * *

Chapter III. Jacob

_Jacob can help you find us._

_How? How_ could Jacob help? I didn't get it; Jacob was apart of the Quileute. And…how did Edward know that Jacob would be able to help? 'How' would be a question answered once I found Jake. Now I just had to find him…

I wondered if he would be in La Push…but was probably the last place I wanted to look. Jacob had even told me that I wouldn't be allowed there anymore. Going into the Quileute territory would be considerably more difficult –maybe impossible– than before, now that I was a vampire.

I thought of calling him. It was pretty much my only choice. Going to his house would be like giving myself up to go join the Cullen's. Their rescue was my mission. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, but as I flipped it open, I ripped the screen part off its hinges. I muttered angrily under my breath as I looked at the two halves of my phone. I could feel myself ready to have a melt down.

I ran home, knowing that the call would have to be short. I didn't want Charlie to come in the house and find me there or else we'd have to go through the argument all over again. Thankfully the door was unlocked. After reaching the phone, I gently lifted it of the charger and pressed each number softly, ensuring I didn't break another piece of technology.

I held my breath as it began to ring, hoping that Jake would be the one to answer; Billy had a tendency to answer Jacob's cell.

But there wasn't an answer.

Would he be hiding? Yes, and probably in the forest.

I heard the engine of Charlie's car as he entered the driveway. I saw my reflection in the window. Again, I was startled by the appearance of my ghostly face and piercing, red eyes. I grabbed a pair of Charlie's sunglasses…why he had them in Forks, I wouldn't know. I slipped the glasses on, glancing into the window again, making sure the bright eyes didn't stare back.

I entered the woods, inhaling the warm, moist air.

"Jacob?"

It wasn't until I was deeper into the forest that I spotted him; his dark figure leaned up against a large tree. "Jake!"

His head snapped in my direction; he ran to me, covering my mouth. "Shhh!"

I peeled his hand off my face. "What the hell!"

"Talk, but do it quietly! They could be here." He said, letting me go.

"They?" I whispered.

He sighed. "The pack is holding the Cullens at La Push. But-"

"The pack?! Why? Can't you do anything about it? Persuade them or something?" I interrupted, excited about news of the Cullens.

"Bella…Listen!" He said irritably. "It's not exactly the pack…well, it is, but not really."

I looked at him, confused by what he was trying to say.

"Remember that other vampire…the red headed-"

"Victoria?!"

"Yeah. She's found some…new friends. And they've got a few humans on her side."

"What?"

"One of the bloodsuckers named Nichole is…well, very persuasive."

"What do to mean?"

"She's…manipulating. I guess that's her 'talent'. The only one who isn't completely affected is Sam. That's how I know all this; he knows I'm okay, so he can send me information. But…they can get to him at times, he's not always unaffected."

"So…what about the humans?"

"Nichole has manipulated them too. That's how she got to La Push. They weren't vampires. So naturally, the pack thought nothing of they're arrival."

I took a deep breath, letting everything sink in. "Victoria wanted me; not the Cullens. She could have just snatched me. So why make everything so complicated?"

"It's her own little game." Jake said, "Sam said that she's waiting for you to wake, get to full strength, then…"

"Play her game…" I finished. "And so she's holding the Cullens, the pack, and everyone willing to help me…out of her way."

Jacob nodded. "Removing all obstacles."

"How…how come your not with them? Being held hostage, I mean…"

"I ran off for a while, so I wasn't caught…But I kept away from everyone. I was…angry."

"Did Edward…?"

"No…Sam. He didn't want to you come to La Push anymore. 'As a precaution' he said."

"So you haven't been back to La Push since Victoria showed up?"

"No, I have been…but they're not being held at La Push. Sam doesn't know where…but they're hiding."

"So…you checked on Billy…he's okay?"

"Yeah…"

"And…do you know anything about…" I trailed off, trying not to think the worst.

"Edward's fine; they all are, Bella." He said softly, not looking at me.

"So…What exactly is Victoria's plan? Kill me in front of everyone?"

Jacob didn't answer, my thought was true. Victoria would be just that cruel. She would have her revenge and have fun while doing so.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Nothing for now…Usually I'll be a wolf at night and wait for Sam to contact me. He's been trying to figure out where they are…"

"So we wait…"

"We have no choice. If I could follow Victoria's scent then we'd go find them. But they've done one hell of a job covering their trail."

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

It was quiet for a while, so I spoke up again. I was still filled with so many questions. "So, why stay close to the house? Shouldn't you move in case they come back?"

"I was waiting for you. I was ordered to keep you safe once you woke up."

"How did Edward know you could help me?"

"He knew I wasn't hanging out with the pack. I was at their house when the pack came to take them. AND before you going on yelling 'why didn't you do anything!', Edward told me they weren't there for you so you needed protection. Then...he threw me out the window."

He rolled his eyes as I chuckled a bit. After apologizing, I asked, "So why didn't you just take me with you when they arrived?"

"It got complicated. Alice saw that Charlie was coming over later in the day, I guess it was a premonition? When the pack came, they said they weren't here for you, so Edward kept you here so Charlie would at least see you were safe. I hid here, waiting for you."

I nodded. Quick thinkers, these Cullens. They do all they can for me, Jacob too.

He took a deep breath, making a face as he looked in my direction. "By the way…You stink."

* * *

A/N: I rewrote/edited it so i hope its kinda better. Um...yeah. I still haven't updated, i know, but hopefully that will happen soon.

Review if you'd like and let me know what ya think!


	5. Thirst

I think the chapter may move too fast...I dunno. I've had this since before Breaking Dawn came out. (which that book was completely awesome! stayed up til 7 in the morning trying to finish it after going to the midnight premiere...hehe) But yeah, there are some words and phrases in here that probably make no sense...I'm usually extremely tired when I write. Anyways, enjoy. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter IV. Thirst

My back rested against a mossy tree, my legs curled up and my arms wrapped around them. Jake waited in his wolf form to hear from Sam, waiting for a plan…and I, waiting to hear news of Edward. I wanted to talk with him, somehow communicate the way we did when I was unconscious. But where Edward was and how far away…Jake nor I knew. Still, I couldn't help trying…

"_Edward?"_

I kept thinking his name. And as I had expected, there was no reply from him.

We waited for hours, until it was finally midnight. I looked over at Jacob who was half asleep and I still curled up against the tree.

"Jake…you need to stay awake."

He growled in response.

"Sorry…but you need to listen for Sam." I said.

But, he ignored me.

I threw a pebble at him, forgetting that I was stronger, and it hit him with a loud 'pop'. Jake yelped. I expected him to charge at me or attack, but he seemed to have fallen asleep, or was at least too tired to care. I didn't wake him, for he hadn't had much sleep since Victoria arrived days ago. And he did deserve rest. I thought about what Edward had written in his journal. About how I was able to…communicate, I guess, using my mind. I focused on Jacob's face, concentrating hard on what he was thinking. But all I heard was silence except for my own thoughts. Hoping to hear if Sam reached Jake, I kept my eyes locked on the wolf.

But nothing happened, and morning light began to rise through the trees only hours later.

"Jake?" I said after he had changed back.

He started to get up. "What."

"You…fell asleep."

"Yeah, I know. Sam didn't contact us though, he would've woken me up." How doubtful, I thought. "Well, we'll have to wait again tonight."

"Jake, I don't think this plan of waiting is helping them. Is there something else we can do?"

"Bella, look, I don't think that there is anything we _can_ do. This is what Sam told me to do. Nothing is gonna happen to your precious vampires unless you are found. That Victoria wants you to go looking for them. She's got spies and trackers waiting and searching for you…and you cannot be found!"

I didn't say anything.

"The only advantage we have is that I'm with you. They don't know that. So my scent will throw them off. Now…we need to move somewhere else…maybe head a little north. We can stop to get something to eat first…I haven't eaten in days. Are you hu…" He stopped, and looked me directly in the eye. "Shit…you need to hunt."

The unforgettable memory of my last hunting experience flooded my mind. I shuddered at the thought of it. How long ago had that been? It was surprising how I didn't attack Charlie when I woke up and Jake as well. I hadn't thought about the need to hunt…and the realization made my mouth and throat burn.

Oh, no. Not now…

"There's a place a few miles away from here where…I guess you could…eat. I'll take you-"

"No!" I said quickly, holding my breath. "I don't want you to come…"

He frowned. "What's wrong now…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt…I…I lost control the last time. I could kill you!"

"Ha! How likely…" he started to sarcastically say before I grabbed his neck, throwing him against the nearest tree.

"I'm serious, Jacob!" I growled, holding him with one arm above my head. I could feel the pulse of his neck under my hand…and I _was_ thirsty. He seemed just as terrified as I.

"…Bella…okay." He choked.

I let him down slowly. "You need to stay as far away from me as you can."

"Was it really that bad?" he whispered.

I nodded, "Worse, I'm sure."

He gave me directions since I had to go alone. He argued with me, saying he wanted to be close by. But he stayed, searching for his own food and agreed not to come near.

I looked around- this was the place. I tried to focus on a single animal but could barely concentrate. I kept remembering the previous hunt with Edward…the crack of breaking bones under my grip as I captured the animal, dying creature in my arms, tasting blood for the first time…and loosing control. I hesitated, taking deep breaths before I decided to strike my next victim. "Just get it over with…" I breathed.

I instinctively bent over into a crouched position. My sharp eyes were able to focus better on my prey. I moved swiftly to a large bush, one where I could attack it well from behind. Everything came to me automatically…This time, I _was_ ready.

Then, I heard a shout; it was Jake.

The critter jumped up, immediately running away. What was happening? "Jake!" I screamed, flying through the trees.

When I found him, he was on his back, muttering under his breath.

"Geez, Bells, its nothing. Just fell from the tree." He said, seeing the panicked expression on my face.

And that's when I smelled something, something…familiar. I felt my mouth burn as I inhaled the aroma; a delicious scent.

"I'm okay, quit looking at me like that," he said. After getting up, he began to limp towards me. There was a cut on his thigh, the wound was barely bleeding.

It was blood. I smelled _blood_.

"J-Jake…your leg…!"

He looked confused, but with one glace at his leg and then me, his eyes widened with realization. "Bell-"

His scent was so repulsive; I didn't think wolf would smell so appetizing. "You…n-need…to leave…" I hissed through clenched teeth, feeling the venom flow in my mouth.

But Jake didn't move, and I was loosing the battle against my body's will.

"No!" I wailed and started shaking, fighting the urge to attack. But I was quickly losing control. I hunched over, moving slowly towards the boy. "Go! You…you need to-"

The monster that once took over emerged again, it howled out of thirst. Jacob stood still.

"Jake, please…I-I can't…" My plea was drowned out by my own growls of hunger.

He finally moved and turned to run, but I could still smell his blood even after he was a great distance from me…and the beast charged after him.

I could see what my body was doing…and had almost no control over its actions.

_Stop!_ _Not Jake!_

Yes…Jake. And I then became the monster. Icould feel the desire to harm Jacob, to kill him, drinkhis blood. I was on a hunt, he was my prey. Still in his human form, it was easy enough to catch up to him quickly.

_NO!_

I refused to lose control. He backed up against a tree, calling my name, begging me to stop. I looked at the face of the boy only feet away, his eyes wide with terror, filled with anguish. This face was that of a friend. My friend, Jacob. I reframed from attacking my father because I loved him. And I loved Jake too…

And that was enough to stop me.

I ran off, and leapt at the first animal I saw. After sinking my teeth into its neck, I drained the creature, imbibing every last ounce of blood. With every drink, I felt more calm and in control. My head was cleared, and I was satisfied.

* * *

I searched the woods for Jacob, following his scent.

"You can come out now…" I called. It was quiet for a while, until I heard something rustling in the distance.

"You're not gonna eat me, are you?" Jake's strained voice came through the trees.

"Jake, please, I-I'm sorry…"

He walked out cautiously. "You alright?" I asked. He started to chuckle, and soon burst into laughter. I stared, confused and bewildered, with my mouth open.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm a little hysterical…you-" he began to laugh again, "God, you scared the hell outta me!"

His laughter, or nervous breakdown rather, was very unexpected. "W-what?!" my voice screeched, an octave or two higher than I was use to, "Jake, I almost killed you! I-I mean, that's no laughing matter!"

Through his hysterical giggles, he said, "…but…hee…its just so…funny!"

"Ugh!" I grunted, turning away from him, "I should've just eaten you!"

"Wait! Heh…where…where ya goin?" He called, still laughing.

I turned and stared at him. Rolling around on the ground, hands clutching his sides. There, I saw nothing but a child.

Finally, I lost it. "I can't take this! Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie...my _family_! Gone! You're not helping! You have no plan! _Nothing_! You are just slowing me down! Or, was _this_ your plan? To keep me from Edward? You aren't showing much concern for anyone right now! Why should you care about what happens to us _bloodsuckers_ anyway?!"

He had finally stopped laughing. "Bell-"

"Shut up!" I spat, "Just leave me alone, Jacob."

"No, Bella! Wait! STOP! BELLA!"

But his words already sounded far behind me…nothing but an echo through the trees. I could feel every single emotion that had built up inside me finally fall apart. Yet I couldn't cry nor shed one tear from the anger, frustration, and sorrow I was feeling. Not one tear…

"_Bella."_

The one time my mind reading powers decided to work…

_SHUT UP, JAKE!_

"_No. Bella...it's Alice."_


End file.
